La colère d'un prince
by Shaoronae
Summary: En direction de Gralea, la capitale du Niflheim, un événement troublant va tout chambouler dans l'esprit de Prompto... Et subira la colère de Noctis !


**Petite information avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture de ce One Shot : Je l'ai écrit il y'a un moment, cependant, je ne le poste que maintenant avec des corrections car je le trouve très court et pas vraiment intéressant mais avec le recul, je me suis dit "_pourquoi pas finalement"_ bref... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivé que Noctis me poursuivait à travers le train. Ce même train qui devait nous conduire jusqu'à Gralea, la capitale de Niflheim et ennemi du Lucis.

Le prince me cris dessus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre… mais qui ? Ou bien ai-je tord et il en a vraiment après moi ?

«-Noct' ! Arrête, tu me fais peur !  
-Reviens ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !»

Je cours de toutes mes forces pour lui échapper, je cherche en vain ce qui pouvait clocher avec moi... Peut-être a-t-il découvert que je suis originaire du Niflheim ! Dans ce cas, je comprends qu'il m'en veuille.

Soudain dans une impasse, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

«-Calme-toi Noct' !»

Alors que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir arriver, il me plaqua contre le mur avec son bras sous ma gorge. Son regard était plein de colère...

«-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Luna enfoiré !  
-Quoi ?»

Le train s'arrête soudainement, nous tombons à terre à cause de la secousse. Je me relève quelques minutes après, essayant de comprendre ce que Noctis venait à peine de dire.  
Moi, tué Lunafreya ? Cela n'avait pas de sens... La seule personne qui se trouvait sur l'autel lors de la bataille d'Altissia fut Dame Lunafreya, Noctis ainsi qu'Ardyn. Peut-être que...

J'essaye de me remuer le cerveau pour trouver une réponse à cette succession d'événement quand Noctis se relève en sursaut, il pose les yeux sur moi.

«-Où est Ardyn ? Il a disparu ?»

Je regarde autour de moi, le prince m'avait bien poursuivi en pensant que j'étais Ardyn. Je remarque ensuite que le train était arrêté en plein milieu de la voie, des coups de feu se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur.

«-Ardyn était ici ? Alors, c'est sans doute pour ça que le train s'est arrêté !»

Je n'osais pas lui dire ce qu'il venait de faire... Peut-être en avait-il conscience ? Ou bien pas du tout et je me sentirais encore plus minable que je le suis déjà.  
A cette simple pensée, je sentis un pincement au cœur. Est-ce que le faible et inutile, que je suis, à attirer la colère de Noctis ? Mes complexes reviennent à la charge comme si on me lançait un pieu en plein cœur...

Noctis s'était relevé pour se diriger vers l'arrière du train, l'origine des coups de feu. Je le suivis sans broncher.  
Puis, tout ce passa très rapidement. Tellement rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivé... Noctis se battait comme il pouvait contre les soldats magiteck puis contre les vaisseaux impériaux.

Je le couvre en tuant quelques soldats, mais avant que mon prince revienne, Ardyn avait pris mon arme et il me menaçait de ne plus bouger.

«-Tu es plutôt doué le cowboy, mais pas assez apparemment ! Dit-il avec son habituel sourire qui me glace le dos.  
-Ardyn... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Rends-moi mon arme !»

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir... Noctis était revenue grâce à l'une de ses attaques éclipse et me poussa du train pour me faire tomber.  
Nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes.

«-Nooooct' ! »

J'aperçus dans son regard qu'il venait de se rendre compte de son geste, l'air dégoûté de lui, il se tourna vers Ardyn mais celui-ci lui donna un violent coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber dans les pommes.

De mon côté, se fut le trou noir... Tout se remuer dans ma tête. Je me posais trop de questions ! Des questions sans réponse et surtout, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort tel un lâche...  
Je suis originaire du camp ennemi au Lucis mais est-ce que cela me laisse le droit de continuer le voyage avec Noctis s'il l'apprend ?

**END**


End file.
